pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Dajjal Temple
Dajjal Temple (pronounced dah-ZJHAL) is a ziggurat that was uncovered in Sagaxis Deep Wood. It is the second of the game's major dungeons, and is the resting point of one of the Ancient Artifacts. Story Dajjal Temple was uncovered about 30 years before the events of the game, beneath a hill in Sagaxis Deep Wood. The first explorers to investigate it discovered that the temple was a place of worship for a long-dead civilization. The civilization dedicated the temple to a god that was regarded as the Doombringer. The name of the god can be found inscribed on stone wall ornaments throughout the temple. In Chapter 2 the Protagonist visits the temple to claim the second of the Ancient Artifacts. Immediately upon entering the temple, they run into the Cloaked Marauder, who attempts to drive them away from the temple for their own safety. After defeating her, the Protagonist descends down to the Altar of Truth, finding that Samael and Lucifer are there, experimenting on the artifact. After Samael is defeated, Lucifer's machine opens up a Tear. Yorick intervenes, commanding his Zoroark to collect the artifact and the Protagonist and deliver them through the Tear. Location Dajjal Temple is located in Sagaxis Deep Wood, in the south center of Abbadon. Structure The map is made of 12 smaller maps, each named after a different section of cathedral architecture: Top Floor * Dajjal Narthex - The entrance room at the top of the ziggurat. A ladder leads down into the Sanctuary. Main Floor * Dajjal Sanctuary - The largest room in the temple. Contains a large pool of water, as well as a series of receptacles. A ladder leads up into the Narthex. Exiting to the north goes to the Nave. * Dajjal Nave - A long hallway in the center of the main floor. Connects to the East and West Wings, the Sanctuary, and with a ladder down into the Crypt. * Dajjal West Wing - The western wing of the main floor. Contains two rooms that each connect to the West Transept and to the Nave at different points. ** Dajjal West Transept - A small antechamber that connects the two rooms of the West Wing * Dajjal East Wing - The eastern wing of the main floor. Contains two rooms that each connect to the East Transept and to the Nave at different points. ** Dajjal East Transept - A small antechamber that connects the two rooms of the East Wing. Lower Floor * Dajjal Crypt - A long hallway beneath the Nave. Leads to the Altar of Truth. A ladder extends upward into the Nave. * Altar of Truth - The resting place of the second Ancient Artifact, the Eye of Eternity. Accessible via the Crypt. Secret Chambers * Dajjal Lady Chapel - A small chamber with a refreshing hot spring. * Dajjal Chorus - A small chamber with a peculiar NPC inside. * Dajjal Secret Chamber - A two-room secret chamber that holds some valuable items. NPC's Trainers Wild Pokémon Cave The encounters are the same throughout the temple, however encounter rate varies by map. * Narthex: 6% * Sanctuary: 5% * Nave: 8% * West Wing: 7% * West Transept: 6% * East Wing: 7% * East Transept: 6% * Crypt: 8% * Secret Chamber: 8% The following maps have no encounters: * Dajjal Chorus * Dajjal Lady Chapel * Altar of Truth Items and Collectibles Items Additionally, a number of Blood-Red Skulls can be found around the temple for use within the temple's puzzle. Invisible Items Additionally, many urns throughout the temple contain money. Notes Trivia * The name Dajjal is a reference to Al-Masih ad-Dajjal, an antichrist figure in Islamic mythology. Category:Map Category:Dungeon